Uchiha
The Uchiha clan is one of the noble clans of Konohagakure. All members of this family have onyx-slated eyes, as well as overall proud mannerisms. Overview The Uchiha were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the fire nature transformation; Uchiha are not truly considered adults until they can successfully perform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Uchiha also frequently use ninja tools in combat, being best known for their use of shuriken. The Uchiha clan are most feared for their dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. They can use their Sharingan to see chakra, cast various genjutsu, and most infamously, copy opponents' jutsu. The Sharingan is such a versatile ability that many ninja consider it wiser to flee than to face an Uchiha in one-on-one combat. History Uchiha, the "house fire," are a strong and powerful clan. Though they've been feared throughout history and have been known for their fiery emotions that would sometimes grant them newfound strength and will during conflict, only the inner circles of their clan would trace their worth to their ancestors' beliefs, their clan symbol: a hearth, a flame to provide warmth protection to each other and their home. Their enemies would believe they were nothing but red-eyed demons, possessed by something dark on the battlefield and, most of the time, it was regarded as praise. The clan would spread their influence far and wide as they won many battles, yet never expanded too much. The tolls of battle would always catch up with them, though forging a stronger generation with time, but eventually, the Uchiha grew tired of it all. After the countless bloody battles, they were ready to become part of the start of a change and with them as one of the founding clans, they'd join Konohagakure. Perks Uchiha Specialist * This character is a trained member of the Uchiha Clan. They have awakened the potential and great chakras of their clan. ** Note: This character has gained access to the Uchiha Clan tree. Uchiha: Ocular Endurance * This character has tapped into and harnesses the legendary doujutsu of the Uchiha. They have managed to calm the tension between their three core energies and trained themselves to weild their Sharingan. ** Note: This only applies to Sharingan II and III. +1 Step to reflex when sharingan ll or lll is activated. Sharingan no longer drains the user's chakra while in combat. Uchiha: Sharingan Mastery * This character has mastered the Sharingan. They gain access to the precognitive abilities of their sharingan. This person has access to legendary sharingan techniques. ** Note: As long as this user has chakra, they can keep sharingan on at all times (including out of combat) at no drain. Uchiha: Inferno * This character possesses flame with the fiery intensity of the Uchiha clan. Their burning soul fans the chakra of their flames, leading it to new heights of intensity and power. This perks allows Uchiha to create their own Uchiha-limited fire techniques with bonuses when this perk is applied. ** Note: The users katon proficiency rises by one tier. Cannot exceed cap. Example: User has Katon Proficiency IV and Uchiha Inferno the user has the full effects of Katon Proficiency V. Uchiha: Eye of Hypnotism I * ' '''This character has become well practiced with the sharingan genjutsu techniques, enabling them to mentally strike their opponents while utilizing their physical and spiritual energies. ** Note: This perk acts as Genjutsu Proficiency I. Message the admins to receive appropriate genjutsu perk. '''Uchiha: Eye of Hypnotism II' * This character has advanced their practice with the sharingan genjutsu techniques, enabling them to mentally assault their opponents. ** Note: This perk acts as Genjutsu Proficiency II. Message the admins to receive appropriate genjutsu perk. Uchiha: Eye of Hypnotism III * This character has mastered the sharingan genjutsu techniques, granting them access to the most powerful and terrifying of Uchiha Genjutsu. ** Note: This perk acts as Genjutsu Proficiency III. Message the admins to receive appropriate genjutsu perk. Uchiha: Eye of Insight I * ' '''This person has unlocked the eye of insight. This allows them to copy one jutsu while in combat. It cannot be used to copy Kekkai Genkai. This technique can be used once per battle but the user will forget the technique once the battle has ended. This person requires the ‘Elemental Specialist’ perk of the element to be able to copy techniques of it. User can only copy C rank or lower techniques. The user can copy and utilize a single technique during a fight as long as Sharingan II is active but cannot remember them permanently. '''Uchiha: Eye of Insight II' * This character has reached mastery level over the eye of insight. They are now capable of copying any technique B rank or lower that requires handseals. Cannot be used to copy Kekkai Genkai. This person requires the ‘Elemental Specialist’ perk of the element to be able to copy techniques of it. Note: The user can copy and utilize up to four techniques during a fight as long as Sharingan II is active but cannot remember them permanently. The user will need PP to memorize a single jutsu at the end of combat should they wish, increasing in price depending on the tier of the jutsu. (Admin help upon copying a technique permanently in order to receive it.) Uchiha: Eye of Insight III * The user has mastered the arts of their eye of insight, enabling them to memorize techniques they’ve seen with 'Uchiha: eye of insight'. Note: User can permanently save jutsu that they see while Sharingan ll or higher is active. The user must RP copying the technique, and must admin help to receive the jutsu. This person requires the ‘Elemental Specialist’ perk of the element to be able to copy techniques of it. The user can utilize any techniques they see in their own fight but can only commit three to memory afterwards. The user will need PP to memorize the jutsu, increasing in price depending on the tier of the jutsu. The user can learn up to A rank techniques through the Eye of Insight now. (Admin help upon copying a technique permanently in order to receive it.)